Los Cuentos de Tia Anais
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: Mi espejo es el arma más aterradora que pude construir, hace que todo lo bello que se refleje en el carezca de importancia y todo lo feo que se refleje en el, sea insuperable...
1. Había una vez

**LOS CUENTOS DE TÍA ANAIS**

_"La vida de cada hombre es un cuento de hadas _

_escrita por la mano del señor"_

_-Hans Christian Andersen-_

Era una tarde de verano.

Desde que el sistema del pilar había sido abolido, había estaciones en Céfiro.

Era verano y llovía suavemente sobre los jardines del castillo.

La reina se concentro en la lluvia, en el olor a tierra mojada, a menudo le parecía que vivía en un cuento de hadas…

- ¡NIÑOOOOOOOOOSSS!!!!, ¡ARHG!!, ¡VEAN LO QUE HAN HECHO CON LA COCINA!!!!.-

Anais soltó una risita, hasta ahí había llegado su cuento de hadas. Seguramente los gritos venían de la cocina, pertenecían a Marina y eran dirigidos a los chicos.

Una turba de niños hicieron pronto su aparición en los arcos que daban hacia el jardín, huyendo despavoridos de una Mariana cubierta de harina de la cabeza a los pies.

Los chicos se escondieron detrás de la bondadosa reina de Céfiro quien enfrento la furia del "fantasma de harina de la cocina" y lo hizo retroceder nuevamente hasta sus dominios.

- ¡Gracias tía Anais!- Exclamo Keith, un pequeño niño pelirrojo de unos grandes ojos del mismo color y 7 años cumplidos. Un paquete completo de dinamita, todo igual a su madre la guerrera del fuego.

Tenía sujetos de la mano a sus hermanos menores: el tranquilo Dean de cuatro años y a la revoltosa Ellan de uno, quien luchaba por soltarse.

Dean era todo un caballerito de pelo negro, ondulado y ojos azules y Ellan una hada traviesa que era una especie de mini-Lucy con los ojos azules.

- ¡Si!, ¡Gracias, tía Anita!, corearon Aban y Mizu, los mellizos de Marina con 8 años y la habilidad de enfurecer a su madre en dos segundos. Aban tenía el pelo azul marino como su abuelo y los ojos verdes de su padre que centellaban cuando se enojaba, lo cual pasaba a menudo gracias al carácter temperamental que había heredado de su madre.

Mizu por otro lado era una pequeña dulce y tranquila, de cabellos rojos, lacios y profundos ojos azules. Toda una belleza serena a quien su hermano metía en problemas y celaba todo el tiempo.

Mami, eres la mejor.- Sonrió la aduladora Kaze con su sonrisa picara, tan parecida a la de París.

Tenía unos hermosos ojos dorados que brillaban con astucia, la piel ligeramente bronceada, el cabello rubio y lacio del cual a veces sobresalían unos mechones verdes. Tenía 9 años, era la "jefa" y el orgullo de su padre.

Midori se asomaba detrás de ella con mirada preocupada, tenía 6 años y era una cosita preciosa de cabellos ensortijados y ojos verdes, piel pálida y constitución frágil. Era una niña tranquila y dulce a quien su hermana arrastraba en todas sus travesuras.

- Bien pequeños, tendremos que buscar algo que hacer mientras Marina termina las galletas.- La rubia les sonrió y le guiño un ojo a los pequeños.

- Cuéntanos un cueto, mami.- Sugirió la pequeña Midori.

- ¡No, eso es muy aburrido!.- Grito Aban, a quien le atraía más la idea de salir a jugar bajo la lluvia.

- ¡Los cuento de mi mamá nunca son aburridos!.- Salió Kaze en defensa de la guerrera del viento.

- ¡Pongámoslo a votación!- Sugirió Keith.

Rápidamente, Kaze, Midori, Mizu y Ellan levantaron la mano, mientras que Aban, Keith y Dean la dejaban abajo.

- ¡Ganamos!.- Exclamo Kaze feliz.

- ¡Eso no es justo!- Se quejo Aban.

- ¡Son más niñas!- Se quejo Keith quien miraba con ojos acusadores a su hermanita mientras esta le sacaba la lengua.

- ¡Ganamos, así que escucharemos un cuento de tía Anais!- Mizu, también disfrutaba mucho de las historias que les contaba la guerrera del viento.

- Bien, ya que se han puesto de acuerdo busquemos un lugar propicio.- La reina de Céfiro le indico a los pequeños que la siguieran y los condujo por los corredores del castillo. Llegaron a una amplia habitación alfombrada donde había grandes cojines desperdigados por todo el lugar. En el centro había una enorme esfera de color azul que brillaba sutilmente.

Los niños no tardaron en brincar sobre los cojines y correr por toda la habitación, Anais tomo asiento frente a la esfera en un gran sillón.

- Espero que Guru Chef no se moleste porque usemos un rato su sala de descanso.- Comento para sí, y soltó una risita.

Los niños se habían acomodado donde mejor les parecía y Anais comenzó el relato con su dulce voz:

- Había una vez…-

* * *

**NOTAS DEL LA AUTORA**

¡Hola!

Bienvenidos al primer fic, interactivo que hago :D, je,je,je, je

**La idea es esta:** crear pequeños drables basados en cuentos con los personajes de Rayearth.

Cualquiera de ustedes, mis apreciados lectores podrán solicitar un cuento de "tía Anais" llenando la siguiente ficha y enviándomela a través de un review o mail.

**Cuento:** En que cuento quieres que me base, "La Bella Durmiente, Blancanieves etc...

**Personajes Rayearth:** Aquí pones los personajes que quieres que incluya en el cuento, que sean de Rayearht  
**Personajes originales:** Aquí pones personajes originales, (Como los niños o algún otro personaje original que allá aparecido en alguno de mis fics), que quieras que aparezcan en el cuento.  
**Frases:** Algunas frases que te gustaría que incluyera.  
**Elementos:** Cosas o situaciones que quieres que mencione: la cocina, una cazuela, un beso etc...  
**No. de palabras**: pues si ya lo quieres hacer difícil asignas un número de palabras

"Los cuentos de tía Anais", es un pequeño proyecto que no busca más que divertir y traer un momento de "inocencia" a nuestras vidas.

**No haré lemons** y por esta vez me abstendré de finales "inconclusos, raros o infelices".

Me encantan los cuentos a la fecha con 26 años encima tengo una fascinación por ellos, porque _"nos enseñan como vivir" _y este pequeño proyecto no busca más que nos divirtamos un poco y recordar lindos momentos de nuestra infancia.

Quiero también agradecer a mi amiga** Rouge Ange**, por las aportaciones que hizo a este primer capitulo, concretamente la creación de los pequeños: Keith, Dean y Ella. ¡Eres un genio amiga ;)!

Espero que se animen a participar y pronto tengamos una gran colección de cuentos con que divertirnos un rato y soñar un poco.

¡Mil gracias y nos leemos pronto!


	2. Lucycienta

**LOS CUENTOS DE TÍA ANAIS**

**FICHA: **

**Cuento: C****enicienta**

**Personajes Rayearth:**

**Cenicienta:** Lucy

**Príncipe:** Latis

**Madrastra:** Devoner

**Malvadas Hermanastras:** Tantra y Tatra

**Hada madrina:** Caldina

**Rey:** Clef

**Personajes originales:** Ninguno

**Frases: **"Lucy corre como maratonista"

**Elementos o situaciones: **Risa malévola de Devoner, "Aaaahhh… que bonita pareja…", Caldina bailando y cantando. Lucy noquea a Latis.

**No. de palabras: **

**Colaboración: Rouge Ange**

**LUCYCIENTA **

_  
Cuando logre enamorarte de mí,_

_Cuando haga una locura de ti,_

_Cuando vea que Cupido me ha hecho caso_

_enamorándote de mí,_

_Entonces verás ¡lo que una chica por amor es capaz!_

_Cuando vea tu mirada brillar,_

_Cuando pueda tu sonrisa atrapar,_

_Cuando sientas que mi cuerpo encaja perfecto_

_en el tuyo al bailar,_

_Entonces verás ¡lo que una chica por amor es capaz!_

_De bajar una estrella,_

_De volar al cielo,_

_De robarle un beso al Sol,_

_De luchar contra el más terrible dragón_

_Por defender su amor,_

_De eso y más una chica es capaz,_

_Cuando se enamora hasta el alma da…_

_Entonces verás ¡lo que vale un amor de verdad!_

_**Lo que una chica por amor es capaz,**_

_**Gloria Trevi.- **_

- ¿Qué cuento nos vas a contar tía?- Pregunto Dean interesado.

- "Lucycienta", pequeño.- Rió Anais, y en la esfera frente a ella, apareció la imagen de una jovencita pelirroja, ataviada con harapos.

- ¡Mami!, ¡Mami!.- Grito y palmoteo Ellan.

Anais, continúo su narración.

- Había una vez en Céfiro, en un reino muy lejano, una plebeya que conoció al príncipe del reino en unas muy extrañas circunstancias: el huía del palacio, robo un caballo de su establo y ella le tiro una lechuga en la cabeza…

- ¡Lo siento!- Se disculpo la chiquilla pelirroja en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para darse cuentas de que a quien había derribado del caballo era al príncipe Latis.

- ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!- Refunfuño el príncipe y viendo que los guardias del castillo lo seguían de cerca le dio un saquito lleno de monedas de oro, volvió a montar a caballo y retomo la huida.

- ¡Suéltenme!, ¡Les he dicho que no se a donde va!- Grito Lucy con todas sus fuerzas, mientras forcejaba con los guardias del castillo. Latis escucho el forcejeo y dio vuelta enseguida para rescatar a la chica, pero cuando llego, los dos guardias estaban tirados en el piso con chichones en la cabeza.

- Llegas tarde.- Le dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa y a Latis le salió una gota de la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo te llamas doncella?-

- Lucia D´alibour.-

- ¿Eres hija de la Baronesa D´alibour?, Nunca te e visto en la corte.-

- Ella es… mi pariente.- Contesto la pelirroja no sabiendo como explicar que ella era su madrastra.-

- Bien Lucia D´alibour, tienes un excelente gancho derecho y una inigualable puntería.- Le dijo a la pelirroja clavando acusadoramente los ojos en ella y haciendo ademán de sobarse la cabeza donde ella le había dado con la lechuga.-

- Vuelvo a disculparme alteza.- Se sonrojo ella avergonzada, su fama de "marimacho" se extendería ahora hasta la corte, no solo entre los alrededores de la finca.

- No tiene de que avergonzarse, es una niña fuerte y hermosa. Me ha salvado la vida hoy.-

Lucy se sonrojo por el piropo fuertemente y después miró al príncipe preocupada.

- ¿Esos hombres querían lastimarlo?-

- Si, querían llevarme a una reunión donde moriría de aburrimiento.- Sonrió el príncipe dulcemente y ella volvió a sonrojarse. – Tengo que irme, le enviare el caballo de vuelta Lucia D´alibour, mi salvadora.-

La chica se quedo aturdida, mientras el príncipe se alejaba rumbo al bosque.

- Pues bien, Lucycienta regreso a su hogar y fue regañada por tardarse tanto en las huertas por su madrastra Devoner, quien si reía así:

WAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJJAJAAAAAAAAAA.-

Anais puso una mano frente a ella y soltó una carcajada malévola para espanto y sorpresa de los niños.

- Esa mujer tenía dos hijas, más grandes que Lucy, cuyos nombres eran Tatra y Tantra. Al principio Lucy se sintió muy feliz, pues su familia ahora era más grande, pero su madrastra no la dejaba jugar con sus hijas y ella se ponía triste.

Mientras Lucy era regañada por su madrastra, al principe Latis no le iba mejor en el castillo, su padre lo retaba por haberse escapado de la reunión y ser un soltero empedernido.

- Mami, ¿Qué es empedernido?- Pregunto Kaze.

- Este, pues que no tenía muchas ganas de casarse, jijiji.-

- ¿Mi papi no se quería casar?- Pregunto Dean con sus grandes ojos abiertos.

- No pequeño, es solo parte del cuento.- Le dijo sonriendo al niño, aunque aguanto una risita al pensar: _"pues en realidad hay algo de eso, ja,ja,ja,ja_".

Anais continúo con el cuento:

- Pues bien, al Rey Clef, se le ocurrió organizar un baile para invitar a todas las chicas solteras del reino y así su hijo escogiera a una de ellas para casarse.-

- Me da igual.- Contesto Latis cuando el Rey le dijo sobre el baile.

Acto seguido, el Rey tomo con ambas manos su gran báculo mágico y procedió a golpear con el la cabeza del príncipe mientras decía cosas como:

- ¡Eres un cabeza dura!, ¿Qué no entiendes que estoy por jubilarme y necesitas tener un heredero al trono para sucederme?, ¡Ya me canse de que todo lo que haces es andar por ahí subiendo a los árboles y tocando tu entupida flautilla!-

Con tan elocuentes argumentos, el príncipe Latis no tuvo más que aceptar la idea de su padre y prometió que escogería esposa en el baile.

Muy pronto fueron enviados los emisarios a todos los rincones del reino para entregar las invitaciones. Una de esas misivas fue recibida por Lucycienta, a quienes sus hermanastras llamaban así, porque dormía frente a un fogón y siempre andaba toda llena de cenizas y polvo.

Lucycienta, tuvo dos segundos el sobre en sus manos, cuando Tatra se lo arrebato.

- ¡Trae acá, tiene el sello real y lo vas a contaminar!.-

-Yo lo abriré hermanita, que para eso soy la mayor.- Dijo Tantra quitándole el sobre a su hermana con un ágil pero suave movimiento y poniendo una cara dulce, le dio un par de palmaditas en al cabeza a su hermana. Tata enfureció y se lanzo sobre Tantra, para quitarle el sobre, las hermanas se enfrascaron en una batalla levantando un nube de polvo a su alrededor mientras Lucy las miraba extrañada y con orejitas de gatito.

De pronto de la nube de polvo salio el sobre volando y callo en las manos de la pelirroja, observo al par que seguía peleando y decidió abrir el sobre mientras sus hermanastras terminaban su asunto.

"_A todas las doncellas casaderas del reino:_

_Están cordialmente invitadas a un baile de disfraces_

_en el palacio de Céfiro, donde vuestro príncipe,_

_mi hijo, escogerá esposa._

_¡No pueden faltar!_

_Atte. El Rey Clef__"_

Lucycienta leyó la carta en voz alta, por lo que las hermanastras dejaron de pelear y comenzaron a dar ordenes.

- Ve por mi vestido de baile.- Grito Tata como histérica

- Por favor, primero plancha mis cuellos de encaje.- Pidió Tantra con su dulce voz, pero con la misma urgencia que su hermana.

- ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?- Pregunto Devoner bajando rápidamente por la escalera.

- ¡Un baile!, ¡Un baile!- Gritaron las dos hermanas extasiadas. Devoner quito la carta de las manos de Lucy y la leyó.

- Muy bien, perfecto, perfecto. .. Ahora si podremos adueñarnos del reino. Ja,JA,JA,JA,JA …. WA, JA,JA,JA,JA,JAAAAAAAAAA.- Cuando la madrastra paro su risa histérica, Lucy se atrevió a preguntar:

- Ahí dice que todas las doncellas casaderas del reino están invitadas, ¿Puedo ir yo también?-

- Por supuesto que si mi pequeña, si terminas a tiempo tus tareas y encuentras algo apropiado que vestir…-

- ¡Oh!, ¡si claro que lo haré!- Grito entusiasmada la pelirroja

Entonces el resto del día, la pequeña pelirroja se la paso corriendo de un lado a otro de la casa, llevando, trayendo y trayendo ropas y vestidos, limpiando y lavando, al mismo tiempo que se daba escapadas para arreglar un bello vestido que había pertenecido a su madre. Tantra la vio ir y venir por la casa a toda velocidad y exclamo.

- ¡Cielos, Lucy corre como maratonista!, Algo podrías aprenderle hermana, tu casi no te mueves, por eso te están saliendo estas "llantitas".- Le dijo a Tata quien se encontraba a su lado, mientras le jalaba la piel del estomago.

- ¡Eres una tonta!- Grito Tata mientras perseguía a Tantra por toda la habitación.

- ¡Sigue así hermana, si logras alcanzarme quizás bajes esas "llantintas" para el baile de esta noche! - Le grito Tantra mientras corría, y Tata enfurecida la siguió por toda la casa.

Cuando por fin las dos hermanastras y la madrastra estuvieron listas para el baile, Lucycienta subió a toda prisa a lavarse y cambiarse.

Bajo ataviada con un bello vestido blanco de gasa y unas hermosas alas hechas de gasa y un antifaz, un disfraz de ángel algo pasado de moda, pero que resaltaba la belleza sencilla de la jovencita de la trenza. Al verla la madrastra Devoner torció la boca y las dos hermanastras comenzaron a chillar.

- ¡Madre, no puedes permitir que vaya!-

- ¡Silencio!, Lucycienta y yo hicimos un trato. Haber niña, ¿terminaste todas tus tareas?-

- Si señora.- Contesto la pelirroja.

- ¿Estas segura?- Dijo la madrastra mirando hacia el fogón, donde se podían distinguir apenas lentejas revueltas con las cenizas. – Recoge las lentejas de las cenizas, en cuanto termines nos vamos.-

Lucy que era muy inocente, se apresuro a intentar sacar todas las lentejas de las cenizas, pero en cuento le dio la espalda a su madrastra y hermanastras estas la empujaron dentro de la chimenea arruinando su vestido.

- ¡Oh!, que pena pequeña, ahora no podrás ir al baile. Pero no te preocupes, tus hermanastras Tatra y Tata te contaran de su velada con el príncipe. Vamos niñas, se hace tarde.-

Acto seguido, madrastra y hermanastras salieron rumbo al baile dejando a Lucy llorando sobre las cenizas…

- Pobetita.- Dijo Ellan con sus grandes ojos rojos apunto de soltar un par de lagrimones.

- Si, verdad pero ella era más fuerte que eso.- Dijo Anais guiñándole un ojo a la nena. –Verán, cuando Lucycienta dejo que todas las lágrimas, el enojo y la frustración salieran de ella, se puso de pie y decidió que iría a ese baile. Con esa firme resolución salio de la casa, monto en un caballo y se dirigió al castillo…

- ¡No es verdad Anais!, ¡Estas cambiando el cuento! – Caldina justo acababa de cruzar la puerta trayendo a sus hijas Corina una bella jovencita de 14 años, muy parecida a su madre solo que con el cabello lacio y Myra de 10 quien era rubia como Ráfaga y de cabello ensortijado.

Ambas niña tomaron lugar rápidamente en los cojines vacíos de la habitación y miraron expectantes, al ser mayores habían disfrutado desde temprana edad de los cuentos de Anais y le encantaban porque ninguna historia era igual a la otra.

- ¿Conoces el cuento Caldina?- Pregunto la reina a la ilusionista con una chispa de travesura en los ojos.

- Claro que si…- Dijo la morena acercándose del otro lado de la esfera y continuo con la narración donde la había interrumpido:

Lucycienta subió al caballo con el vestido hecho un asco y ceniza por toda la cara.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas con esos andrajos niña?- Oyó una "melodiosa" voz que le preguntaba.

- Al baile…- Contesto Lucy a la nada y con algo de temor.

- ¡No lo permitiré!, ¡Es un crimen contra el buen gusto!- Volvió a hablar aquella hermosa voz.

- Yo, yo quiero ir al baile.- Declaro Lucy con firmeza.

- Iras, ¡pero no con esos harapos!- Una bellisima mujer, con un escultural cuerpo y una sonrisa hermosa apareció ante ella.

Anais arqueo las cejas.

-¿No que sabias el cuento?.- Le increpo a la ilusionista.

- Por supuesto que si, déjame continuar…-

La bellísima mujer que apareció ante Lucycienta no era otra que su increíble hada madrina, quien rápidamente hizo un conjuro que cambio el gastado vestido de la chica en un increíble conjunto de top y minifalda rojos que dejarían al príncipe Latis en shock en cuanto la vieran.

- Si, exactamente fue por eso que Lucy no quiso comprarlo, deja el asunto por la paz Caldina.- Reclamo Anais.

- ¡Pero es que se veía divina!.- Dijo la pelirosa mirando la imagen de la esfera que aun siendo una proyección de Lucy se sonrojaba.

- Sigue con el cuento Caldina, pero nada de minifaldas.- Sentencio Anais y la figurita dentro de la esfera volvió a su vestido blanco lleno de cenizas.

- ¡Oh!, vamos Anais, que tal un straplees, o ropas al estilo de Ziceta o un bonito conjunto de lence…-

-¡Caldina!.- Grito Anais.

Los chicos estaban muertos de la risa mientras ambas mujeres peleaban y en la esfera Lucycienta sufría una y otra vez de los cambios de su atuendo.

-Ok, ni tu ni yo, como la fiesta en palacio era de disfraces, la bellisima hada Caldina teniendo un arranque de inspiración basándose en ella misma, le confecciono con su magia a Lucycienta un traje de hada de fuego.

Utilizando de base el vestido blanco de su mamá, agrego una hermosa y vaporosa tela roja que tenia pedrería roja y refulgía con la luz, dándole un hermoso resplandor a la piel de la pelirroja, soltó su cabello le puso una hermosa tiara y para rematar unos bellos zapatitos de cristal, que tenían por adorno un hermoso rubí en la punta.

La bella hada Caldina danzo moviendo los cascabeles de su ropa con ritmo y pronto el nuevo disfraz de hada de fuego estuvo terminado.

En cuanto el disfraz estuvo terminado, Lucy monto de nuevo en el caballo y saló a toda carrera rumbo al palacio para encontrarse con el guapo príncipe Latis. –Dijo Caldina mientras se le ponían los ojos en forma de corazón.

- ¿No estas olvidando algo Caldina?.- Pregunto Anais.

- No, nada. Ahora vamos directo a que se besen en el baile.- Sonrió la ilusionista.

- ¡Las 12 campanadas!, Lucycienta perderá su disfraz al sonar 12 campanadas!.- Le grito algo molesta Anais, por todos los cambios que había hecho a la historia.

- ¡Oh, esta bien, si quieres seguir tu el cuento, solo tienes que pedirlo, no tienes porque molestarte Anais.-

- Bien, entonces seguimos con Lucycienta en el caballo y el hada despistada que le grita desde lejos:

- ¡Espera!, ¡Te falta la calabaza! y… ¡Por todos los dioses de Céfiro!. ¡Niña que tienes que volver antes de las 12 o la magia desaparecerá!-

Pero Lucycienta no alcanzo a escucharla pues hacia correr a toda velocidad al caballo para llegar al castillo.

Desde que el baile había comenzado, el príncipe Latis había sido forzado por su padre a bailar por lo menos una pieza con cada una de las doncellas asistentes, en ese preciso momento bailaba con la engreída Tata, quien no dejaba de parlotear acerca de lo grande que era su finca.

Fue entonces cuando vio entrar a una hermosa mujer pelirroja, vestida como un hada de fuego. Su disfraz era tan perfecto, que casi parecía magia autentica. La miró recorrer el salón entre tímida y curiosa, avergonzada por que todos la miraban al pasar. En cuanto pudo librarse de Tata, fue a su encuentro.

- ¿Nos conocemos?- Le pregunto a la dama, pero esta fue incapaz de contestar, pues se sonrojo fuertemente cuando el tomo su mano para besarla a manera de saludo.

- Conozco ese sonrojo.- Se alegro el príncipe.- Lucia D´alibour, la de la buena puntería.- Su sonrisa se volvió aun más deslumbrante y Lucy sintió que flotaba.

- Solo dígame Lucy, su alteza.-

- Lo haré si tu me llamas Latis.-

- Esta bien su… digo, Latis.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa genuina.

Latis escolto a la chica hasta la pista de baile y la música comenzó a sonar. ..

Lucy estaba nerviosa, la cercanía del príncipe la alteraba. Su cara jamás dejo de tener color de las manzanas en sus mejillas, en sus brazos se sentía en las nubes…

Sus pies pisaban algo suave y firme…

- ¡Auch!.- Exclamo el príncipe Latis bajito, era su pie sobre lo que Lucy estaba parada.

- ¡Oh!, lo siento su alteza.- Se sonrojo aun más fuertemente.

- Ya te dije que no me llames "su alteza" es como una broma de mal gusto, ¿no crees?.- Le dijo seriamente mirándola erguido donde le sacaba más de una cabeza.

- Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja.- Se rió Caldina con toda la boca y los niños le hicieron coro.

- ¡Caldina!, acordamos que sería yo quien siguiera con la historia.- Reclamo Anais.

- ,Ja,ja,ja, esta bien, sigue Anais.- Dijo la ilusionista

- Bien, entonces Lucy y el príncipe bailaron mirándose a los ojos y enamorándose profundamente uno del otro.

Minutos antes de la media noche, el Rey Clef, detuvo la música…

- ¿Has hecho ya tu elección hijo mio?.- Le pregunto a Latis, quien tenia sujeta de la mano a Lucy, a pesar de que ya no bailaban.

- Si, la elijo a ella padre, a Lucia D´alibour.-

- ¡Nooo!.- Grito la niña aun lado de él.

Sonó la primera campanada de las 12.

Lucy, pálida y con lagrimas en los ojos miró a Latis, su cabello volvió a trenzarse y a verse opaco por la cenizas.

- ¡TUUU!.- Oyó la voz de su madrastra entre la multitud.

La segunda campanada sonó, su hermoso vestido de hada de fuego perdió brillo.

- ¡Lo siento!- Grito y hecho a correr.

El príncipe intento ir tras ella, pero una mano lo sujeto con fuerza.

- Ella no es más que una campesina que trabaja para mi madre.- Le dijo Tata que era la que lo había sujetado.

- ¡No, ella no me mentiría!- Dijo el príncipe y soltándose del agarre de Tata fue tras Lucy que ya le llevaba ventaja.

- ¡Espera!- Le grito

Lucy se sobresalto al darse cuenta de que el príncipe estaba próximo a darle alcance, entonces sin pensar, se descalzo una zapatilla y la tiro hacia atrás, la zapatilla adornada con rubíes le dio de lleno en la cara e hizo que el príncipe perdiera el sentido por algunos minutos.

Cuando volvió en si, Lucy se ya no estaba…

***

Lucy lloraba desconsolada en el establo, su madrastra la echaría, pero lo que más le dolía, era pensar que Latis no querría verla de nuevo, después de que hablara con su madrastra y hermanastras.

- Lucy, mi niña,¿porque lloras? .- Escucho la voz dulzona de su madrastra.

- ¿No… no esta molesta conmigo?- Dijo la chica entre lagrimas.

- Claro que no mi niña, haremos un buen negocio contigo querida. Ahora arreglate, que hay un caballero aquí afuera que quiere casarse contigo.- Le sonrió su madrastra.

- ¡Oh!, ¡no puede ser!, ¡No puede ser!- Lucy emocionada salio corriendo del establo, alto hombre envuelto en una capa la esperaba ahí.

- ¡Latis!- Grito y fue a abrazarse a él.

El hombre encapuchado la atenazo contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Latis?.-

La capucha del hombre callo, y dejo ver un guapo rostro moreno con unos astutos ojos color miel.

- ¿Quién eres tu?- Pregunto la chica espantada

- Es el Conde Aguila Vision, del reino vecino, me ha solicitado tu mano dando como dote sus tierras en este reino y una generosa suma.-

- Pero… yo ni siquiera lo conozco, ¡no lo amo!, ¡Yo amo a Latis!-

- ¡Como te atreves!, el Conde te hace un gran favor casándose contigo y sacándote del reino, el príncipe Latis te ha repudiado después de que le he contado la verdad acerca de ti, ¡No quiere volver a verte en su vida!.-

- El Conde a ofrecido casarse contigo para que no atraigas la desgracia sobre nuestra familia, ¡Deberías de estar agradecida niña tonta.- Acto seguido le pego una bofetada a su hijastra.-

Lucycienta comenzó a llorar y accedió a irse con el Conde, quien rápidamente la subió a su caballo blanco y se la llevo en medio de la noche.

-¡Lucyyyy!.- Escucho que la llamaba una voz a la distancia.

- ¿Latis?, ¡Latis me esta buscando!, por favor regrese.- Pidió la chica.

-¡No!, he pagado un precio alto por ti, ahora eres mía.- Dijo el Conde azuzando el caballo para que corriera más rápido.

- ¡¡¡¡LUCYYY TE AMO!!!.-

Escucho la pelirroja la voz de su amado en la penumbra.

- ¡LATIS, POR AQUI!!!- Grito la chiquilla con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Cállate!- Le grito el conde, tratando de golpearla.

Lucy esquivo el puño y se agarro fuertemente de las riendas del caballo haciéndolo frenar. El caballo trastabillo y se callo de lado, Lucy y el Conde brincaron antes del que el caballo les cayera enzima.

En cuanto se vio libre, Lucycienta corrió para alejarse del Conde, pero este que era muy veloz, la alcanzo rápidamente.

- ¡Eres mía!.- Le grito.

- ¡No!.- Protesto la chica mientras le daba un pisotón al Conde, haciendo que la soltara y volvió a correr.

El Conde la siguió tratando de darle alcance, la doncella se paro en seco y como aun llevaba una de las zapatillas se la arrojo con tan buena puntería que le dio de lleno en la cara, haciendo al conde desmayarse.

Minutos después el príncipe Latis descendía de su caballo a toda prisa.

- ¡Lucy!- Grito feliz mientras la abrazaba.

- ¡Latís!- Le abrazo también ella.

- Vine a rescatarte, ¿Dónde esta el Conde?-

La pelirroja señalo el lugar donde se encontraba desmayado el Conde, Latis lo miró ceñudo pero luego rió de buena gana.

- ¿También lo hiciste caer bajo tus encantos?, ja,ja,ja,ja,-

La chica se sonrojo y le dio un codazo al príncipe.

- Ok, ok, solo bromeaba. ¿Sabes que te amo verdad?-

- Y yo a ti.- Dijo la chica toda sonrojada.

- Lucycienta, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Dijo el príncipe arrodillándose y sacando de una bolsa amarrada a su cintura la zapatilla de Lucy.

- Si, claro que acepto.- Dijo Lucy calzándose su zapatilla mágica y besando al príncipe.

Antes del amanecer habían vuelto al castillo donde ya los esperaba el Rey Clef con el sacerdote real para casarlos en el acto.-

-Antes de que Latis se arrepintiera, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.-

- ¡Caldina, deja de interrumpir!-

- Ok, ya cuéntanos que paso con ellos.- Dijo sonriente la ilusionista.

- Pues Lucycienta y el Principe Latis se casaron. La madrastra y las hermanastras intentaron congraciarse con Lucycienta para disfrutar de la fortuna real, pero el Principe al enterarse de todos los atropellos que le había hecho pasas a Lucy desde pequeña, las confino a vivir en la finca sin salir más allá de los jardines, so pena de muerte y nunca más fueron vistas en sociedad.

En cuanto a Latis y Lucy, fueron felices y comieron perdices.

**Fin**

- Tia Anita, ¿Qué son las perdices?-

- Son unos pájaros de mundo místico.-

- ¿Y a mi mamá y a mi papá les gusta comérselos?- Siguió preguntando Dean.

- Este…no, tu madre es prácticamente vegetariana je!.- Dijo Anais saliéndole una gotita de sudor en la frente.-

- Entonces no es el final del cuento.- Dijo muy serio Dean.

- No, yo les puedo contar el verdadero final, Lucy y Latis tuvieron una luna de miel muy …-

- ¡CALDINA!.- Grito la reina de Céfiro escandalizada.

- Ok, ok , ya entendí… Haber niños, como Lucycienta y el príncipe Latis se amaban mucho, mucho, mucho tuvieron dos hermosos niños y una niña que los hicieron aun más felices y dedicaron su vida a cuidarlos. Fin. ¿Contentos?- Pregunto la ilusionista.

- Mmmm si…- Se quedo Dean muy pensativo. – Pero ahora tengo otra pregunta, ¿De donde vienen los bebes?-

- Pues…explícales Anais.- Dijo la ilusionista y acto seguido desapareció de la habitación.

- ¿Tu nos vas a explicar títa?.- Pregunto la linda Ellan, sujetando la falda de la ex guerrera.-

- No peques, lo siento tendrán que pedirle a sus padres que les expliquen.- Les dijo a los niños, pensó para si: _Y seguramente ellos mataran a Caldina por darles la idea ja,ja,ja,ja…_

- Mami, entonces explícanos a Midori y a mi de donde vienen los bebes…- Pregunto Kaze muy seria a su madre…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Marina entro con una gran charola en las manos y Ascot siguiéndola con una tetera.

- ¡¡¡¡GALLETAS!!!.- Gritaron todos los niños al unísono y se fueron sobre la charola.

Anais respiro tranquila, la hora del té, la había salvado.

**C O N T I N U A R A…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **

Espero que les allá gustado este primer cuento :D

Mi idea era hacer cuentos cortos, pero creo que eso de "abreviar" no se me da, ja, ja, ja, lo siento!!!

¡Gracias a las primeras dos chicas que hicieron sus peticiones!, tratare de darles gusto aunque me quisiera variar los protagonistas, pues los cuentos que me han pedido tienen a Lucy y Latis también de protagonistas.

¡Nos leemos pronto!!!


	3. La Reina de las Nieves

**LOS CUENTOS DE TÍA ANAIS**

**FICHA: **

**Cuento: La Reina de las Nieves. **

**Personajes Rayearth:**

**Bruja:** Devoner

**Hermanitos:** Guru Clef y Ascot

**Hechicera:** Presea

**El Principe y la Princesa:** Paris y Anais

**Bandoleros:** Lucy

**Mujer de la aldea:** Caldina

**LA REINA DE LAS NIEVES**

_Perdido en algún lugar  
enfermo de soledad  
pensé que el amor fugaz  
era todo y de algún modo…  
Tu voz alcance a escuchar  
susurro de un ancho mar  
te entregas sin rumbo y vas en silencio, como un sueño.  
Por eso yo quiero ser  
la luz que te de también fortaleza, cuando sientas desvanecer_

_Mírame bien  
quiero saber a donde voy.  
Mírame bien  
quiero apagar este dolor  
porque este amor que siento, va creciendo, muy adentro...  
por ti…  
Voy a seguir._

_**-Mírame bien, Sofía Maqueo.-**_

Blanco…

Todo era blanco…

No alcanzaba a distinguir donde terminaba la tierra y comenzaba el cielo.

La nieve caía salvajemente arrastrada por le viento desde los cerrados nubarrones que no permitían el paso de un solo rayo de sol.

Dejo caer la cortina para cubrir la ventana y se alegro de dejar aquél triste paisaje a su espalda. Habían pasado casi diez años desde la primera vez que había visto una tormenta de nieve, que se había repetido casi cada año, desde que Lucy aboliera el sistema del pilar y existieran las estaciones en Céfiro.

Aun así, el que había pasado siglos observando el permanente y radiante sol de Céfiro, no lograba tener tranquilidad cuando las nubes grisáceas le impedían ver el cielo.

-¿Papá?-

Guru Clef se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz de su hijo. Esa era otra de las cosas a las que no acababa de acostumbrarse, a tener un hijo a sus casi cuatrocientos años. A veces parecía una especie de sueño, como si hubiera brincado de una dimensión a otra y nadie le hubiera avisado. Una dimensión en la que Céfiro había pasado por la cruel perdida de su princesa y luego por la invasión de seres de otro planeta, para terminar con un final feliz como de cuento, en el que el planeta sobrevivía de forma natural y el, después de siglos de soledad, tenía una familia.

- ¡¡¡PAPA!!!- Le grito el apuesto chico, de unos 16 años, una mirada soñadora de ojos castaños y cabellos morados lacios que caían enmarcando su rostro.

- Lo siento, estaba un poco distraído.- Le sonrió dulcemente a su hijo, era su orgullo.

El chico lo miro con cara de circunstancias, su padre estaba extraño el día de hoy, no le había gritado por gritarle, ni le había preguntado como iban las lecciones de magia con Ascot y Caldina.

- Mamá te esta buscando y sabes bien como se pone… te castigara colgándote de las cadenas de las mazmorras, o te hervirá en aceite, o te colgara de una jaula…-

El muchacho siguió contando con los dedos los castigos que su madre había enumerado para su padre y otros más de su propia invención, aunque físicamente era casi idéntico a su padre, de su madre había sacado la desbordada imaginación además de sus ojos castaños.

Todo esto pensaba el Guro de Céfiro mientras el chico seguía acumulando castigos terribles y la paciencia de Clef disminuía rápidamente.

- Esta bien, ya entendí- Dijo, mientras se apresuraba a salir de la habitación, pero el chico lo siguió por dos corredores aun exponiéndole sus disparatadas teorías.

- ¡He dicho que es suficientes!.- Grito el Guru, mientras le lanzaba el báculo sobre la cabeza como solía hacer con sus molestos estudiantes de magia.

- Fallaste, papa. Te estas haciendo viejo.- Se burlo el chico del Guru,

Ser el hijo de Guru Clef tiene sus ventajas, al convivir a diario con el Guru, sabia el punto exacto donde su paciencia explotaba y anticipaba cuando el báculo caería sobre su cabeza.

Ayudaban mucho, su juventud y rapidez, pero lo que realmente le había hecho ser el único chico de Céfiro en salvarse del terrible báculo, era haber aprendido a esquivarlo desde que tenía uso de razón.

Le había costado más de un buen chichón, puesto que las primeras veces que logro esquivarlo, su padre se había molestado más y el segundo o tercer intento había dado en el blanco.

Pero ahora, experiencia, juventud y rapidez impedían al Guru asestarle un buen golpe a su hijo con su báculo, medida correctiva para jóvenes impertinentes, 100% probada a lo largo de sus casi doscientos cincuenta años de educador mágico.

Las cabezas más poderosas de Céfiro habían tenido un chichón en la cabeza, marca registrada de enseñanza del Guru más poderoso que había tenido Céfiro. Zapato la había sufrido un par de veces, la Princesa Esmeralda una que otra vez al igual que Latis, las Guerreras Mágicas lo habían padecido también, especialmente la guerrera del agua, pero si se trataba de batir record, Paris ostentaba el de más "correctivos" obtenidos o el de quien más rápidamente desespera a Guru Clef, record que estaba en peligro de perder gracias a Jair.

- ¡¡¡PAPA!!!.- Le volvió a gritar el chico.

- Lo siento hijo, creo que estoy algo distraído el día de hoy.- Le dijo dándole un cariñoso tirón del cabello.

Jair se le quedo viendo y después le toco la frente a su padre. El nunca le daba muestras de cariño más allá de sus habitaciones privadas, decía que era inapropiado.

- No seas bobo y ahora vamos con tu madre.-

Jair se encogió de hombros y lo condujo a una de la gran y confortable habitación que existía con el único propósito de dar intimidad y calidez a los habitantes del palacio.

- ¡Los hemos esperado durante mucho rato!- Se quejo Presea. – ¡Los dos pagaran por esto!- Dijo la armera y sus ojos chispearon, acto seguido comenzó a enumerar los castigos que Jair ya le había contado a su padre, más algunos otros que se le iban ocurriendo al vuelo.

- ¡Oh, vamos Presea, déjalo pasar por hoy, es Navidad!.- Le dijo una risueña y redonda Lucy.

Su cuarto bebe nacería en pronto y como en los embarazos anteriores, su vientre estaba abultado a más no poder.

- Esta bien.- Le sonrió risueña Presea y le dio palmaditas sobre el abultado estomago. – Lo dejare pasar por hoy, por ti y La-ti-si-to.- Canto casi las silabas.

Era para verse la cara de Latis al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre mientras le daban palmaditas a la panza de Lucy, no sabia porque, pero le desagradaba sobre manera. Desde la primera vez que estuvo embarazada y le había dado por llamar así a su panza, prácticamente se había vuelto una tradición del palacio, una que no le acababa de gustar.

La velada paso tranquila, cenaron, agradecieron, los niños jugaron, los adultos charlaron, Jair le propuso bailar a Corina con tan mala suerte que los dos terminaron dentro de la ponchera. El pobre chico tenia "la gracia" del baile de su padre, dos temibles pies izquierdos.

La Navidad era una tradición traída por las Guerreras Mágicas, una que los habitantes del castillo acogieron con agrado. La celebraban cada año, desde que ellas había llegado, antes aun de que decidieran quedarse en Céfiro. Con el tiempo lo que era un regalo para las chicas del mundo místico se convirtió en una agradable celebración que todos esperaban con anhelo. Latis le había pedido a Lucy que se casara con el una Navidad, la primera vez que Marina y Ascot se habían besado, había sido bajo el muerdago que Caldina le pidió a Anais que trajera cuando se entero acerca de la tradición que envolvía a ese adorno en particular y cuando llegaron los niños, una tradición más se sumo a las ya existentes.

- Hora del cuento de la tía Anais.- Dijo un sonriente Jair, tomando haciendo en el piso, después de haberse ido a cambiar, Corina aun no regresaba.

- Tenemos algo mejor este año.- Dijo entre risitas Marina.

Ráfaga soltó unas enormes cortinas que taparon una de la gran puerta, que conducía a una habitación continua. Todos entendiendo la indirecta, comenzaron a acomodar cojines, sillas y sillones, alrededor en un semicírculo alrededor del improvisado telón.

Los que participarían en la obra, se escabulleron detrás del telón y el resto se acomodo en las sillas, sillones y cojines.

Latis, con su característica seriedad y paso marcial, apareció por un costado de telón, sosteniendo un cartel que decía:

**PRIMER EPISODIO  
Trata del espejo y del trozo de espejo**

Al desaparecer Latis tras la cortina, esta se abrió y dejo ver una escenografita oscura y lúgubre, que representaba el lado oscuro de Céfiro.

Al centro, una Marina con una horrible peluca blanca sujetada en un chongo, reía histericamente:

- Wajajajaja, wajajaja. ¡Lo he conseguido!, ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡MI MÁS PERVERSA CREACIÓN! WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, WA, JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA…-

Continuaba la histérica risa malévola, una y otra y otra vez…

- ¡Suficiente Marina!, continua.- Cuchicheo la voz de Anais, detrás de la escenografía.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpo apenada la guerrera del agua en voz baja y continuo su parlamento.

- Mi espejo es el arma más aterradora que pude construir, hace que todo lo bello que se refleje en el carezca de importancia y todo lo feo que se refleje en el, sea insuperable. Wajajajajajajajajajajajaja.-

- ¡Marina!.- Se volvió a escuchar la voz de Anais en voz baja. La guerrera del agua saco la lengua y continúo con su actuación.

- ¡Con este espejo, retare a los Dioses de Céfiro y al verse reflejados en el, sentirán que nada pueden contra mi y me apoderare del planeta! Wajajajajajajajaja.-

Marina disfrazada como Devoner, monto en una roca de la escenografita y esta comenzó a flotar hasta ganar altura, la bruja con su risa loca sobre voló la habitación para espanto de los más pequeños y cuando dio su segunda vuelta, el espejo resbaló de sus manos, al tocar el piso se escucho una gran estruendo humo negro y chispas plateadas cubrieron la habitación.

Marina perdió el control de la piedra en la cortina de humo, ella debía desaparecer en ese momento, pero la explosión le había quedado más cerca de lo esperado y resbalo de la piedra desde una altura considerable. Cerro los ojos pensando que se llevaría un buen golpe, pero no fue así, aterrizo felizmente en los fuertes brazos de su esposo, que al ver que ella perdía el equilibrio salio corriendo detrás de las cortinas para atraparla.

El público aplaudió emocionado.

Marina y Ascot no les prestaron atención y se besaron.

Detrás del escenario Anais se golpeo la cabeza, eso no estaba en el guión.

Cuando la hechicera y el mago se dieron cuenta que el público los miraba expectante, decidieron improvisar.

- Muchas gracias galante joven.- Le dijo la bruja al chico que la había rescatado.

- No podía dejar a una dama en peligro, mi hermano me ha educado mejor que eso.-

- ¿Tu hermano?-

- Si, el ha cuidado de mi, desde la muerte de nuestros padres.- Le confeso el joven a la bruja.

- Me gustaría conocerlo, debe ser un hombre ejemplar.-

Le dijo la bruja mientras andaban rumbo al pueblo donde vivía aquel joven.

El telón se cerro y Marina y Ascot entraron por el.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **

Hola chicos y chicas

Lamento la ausencia, he estado demasiado ocupada para continuar con el proyecto, pero como ven, no lo abandono ;).

Una disculpa también porque este cuento no es ninguno de los que me han pedido. No teman, no olvidare ninguno de los pedidos, solo que el tremendo frió que ha hecho por acá y la emotividad de la época me recordó este hermoso cuento: "La Reina de las Nieves" de Hans Cristian Andersen, que para ser justos mi "adaptación libre" no le hacen justicia, los invito a leer el original :D.

Otra cosa, me temo que no podré escribir los cuentos en el orden que me los pidan, puesto que estaría repitiendo protagonistas y creo que lo justo es variar un poco, para satisfacer a todos, así que escogeré el cuento más próximo que no repita protagonista , hasta terminar las opciones y volver a empezar ;).

También como se podrán dar cuenta, esta será una historia un poco larga, puesto que no quise recortar demasiado el cuento original, así que presumo me llevara tres partes concluirlo, espero que les guste.

¡Ya saben que me encantan los reviews eh!!!!

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN GRAN AÑO PARA TODOS!**

Le desea de corazón, su amiga

Anais.

P.D. Las canciones que pongo al principio me ayudan a inspirarme, quizás les guste escucharlas mientras leen ;). Esta canción en particular es de una película maravillosa que se hizo en el estado en el que yo vivo, se llama "El Estudiante" también les invito a verla, es la mejor historia que he visto en años .


End file.
